universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
MegaToon1234 Lawl Fighters
is one of MegaToon1234's Lawl games done in Weebly. Playable Characters Round 1 (The Beginning Era) *Elijah Eubank (MegaToon1234) *Geo Guy (Geo’s World) *Vaporeon (Pokemon) *Animated Misty (Pokemon (Anime)) *Kritter (Donkey Kong) *Flain (Mixels) (Remade moveset) *Erica Schwartzon (Koshi Yuko) *Sonia the Hedgehog (Sonic Underground) *Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob) *SB Knuckles (Sonic Boom) *Leo Dooley (Lab Rats) *EEA Meta Knight (Kirby/Elijah’s Epic Adventure) *8-Bit Rambo (Rambo (NES)) *MAD Rayman (MAD/Rayman) (Joke) *Toon Dedede (Kirby: Right Back at ‘Ya!) *MT1234 Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong/MegaToon1234-verse) *Space Invaders *Birdo (Super Mario) *Kiddy Kong (Donkey Kong) *Khameleon (Mortal Kombat) (With Chameleon (her male counterpart) as her alternate costume) *Icebat (Uglydolls) *Clovis (Dragon Buster) *Classic Tails (Classic Sonic Games) *Ed (Tonic Trouble) *Sam-I-Am (Dr. Seuss) *Invader Zim *Kart Yoshi (Kart Fighter/Yoshi) *Manic the Hedgehog (Sonic Underground) *Christoph Chelios (KCW) *Guidance Palutena (Kid Icarus/Super Smash Bros. 4) Round 2 (Battling for Justice Era) *Panda Prince (DKC Bootlegs) (Semi-Joke) *Saria (Legend of Zelda) *Dino Rang (Skylanders) *Ninjini (Skylanders) *Freeze Blade and Rubble Rouser (Skylanders) (Tag-team) *Maskermind (Skylanders) *Jessica (Dragon Quest) *OVA Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog OVA) *Rambi (Donkey Kong) *Wild Woody *Janne D’Arc (World Heroes) *Gaijin Goomba *Dorkly Mario (Dorkly/Super Mario) *Neopolitan (RWBY) *Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Spider-Man (Marvel) *Olaf (Frozen) *60s Batman *King Koopa (Super Mario Bros. Cartoons) *Rexy (Jurassic Park) *Anna Parkers (Kenneth1chase's Youngguns Hockey League) *Gannon Scheer (WageGannon6) *Computero Botbolt (MegaToon1234-verse) *Sophia Sammy (MegaToon1234-verse) *Carol Tea (Freedom Planet) *Lyra (Pokemon) *Bad Mr. Frosty (ClayFighter) *Henry (Fire Emblem) *Helicopter Man (Happy Wheels) *Cool Spot (7-Up) Round 3 (Dueling Forces Era) *MK2 Jade (Mortal Kombat 2) *Angela (Seiken Densetsu 3 (Secret of Mana 2)) *Toon Lanky Kong (Donkey Kong/MT1234 Sketches) *Maxwell (Scribblenauts) *Pingu *Ernie & Bert (Sesame Street/Muppets) (Tag-team) *Grizzly, Panda, and Ice Bear (We Bare Bears) (Duck Hunt Duo-like team) *Mami Tomoe (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) *Demon Prince (Demon Returns) *Mitsurugi (Soul Caliber) *Cynthia (Pokemon) *Chase McCain (LEGO City Undercover) *Princess Daisy (Super Mario) *GIR (Invader Zim) *Count Dooku (Star Wars) *Parasoul (Skullgirls) *Rainbow Mika (Street Fighter) *Marshall Law (Tekken) *Best Bowser Jr. (Super Mario Bros. (NES)/Super Mario Maker) *T. Hoppy (ClayFighter) *Bunny (Street Fighter IV (NES Pirate)) *Imajan (Doki-Doki Panic) *Toon Rabbids (Rabbids Invasion) (Olimar-based fighter) *Braeburn (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Scamp (Lady & The Tramp II) *Garry Gator (Garry Gator's Travels) *Hitomi (Dead or Alive) *White Mage (Early Final Fantasy Games) *ABM Ronald McDonald & Chef PeePee (AnimeBroMii) (Ice Climber-based fighter) *Citron (Plants vs. Zombies) Round 4 (A Battle for Action Era) *Logan Jones (Lojo98) *Majin Buu (Dragon Ball (series)) *Darth Screwlord (Garry Gator's Travels) *NPCarlson Hunter (NPCarlson's Spyro Poop: Ripto's Racist) *NPCarlson Ripto (NPCarlson's Spyro Poop: Ripto's Racist) *HISHE Superman (How It Should Have Ended/Superman) *Mako (Legend of Korra) *SML2 Mario (Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins) *MissingNo. (Pokemon) *Ranamon (Digimon: Frontier) *Cornell (Castlevania) *Princess Kenny (South Park the Stick of Truth) *Regina (Dino Crisis) *Opa-Opa (Fantasy Zone) *Diskun (Famicom Disk System) *Omastar (Pokémon) *Erza & Alex Tarkka (Koshi Yuko) (Ice Climber-like) *Azura (Fire Emblem) *JeeJee Moncton (Koshi Yuko) *Anita Shaga (Koshi Yuko) *Manny Pacquiao *Panne (Fire Emblem: Awakening) *Masahiro Sakurai (Nintendo) *Tony Hawk (Real Life) *Kingdom Hearts Pete (Kingdom Hearts/Mickey Mouse) *Lum (Urusei Yatsura) *Pon Ping (KCW) *Randy Orton (WWE) *Dry Bones (Super Mario) *Baby Sinclair (Jim Henson's Dinosaurs) Round 5 (The Grand Finale Era) *Magikarp (Pokemon) (Regular Joke) *Linkle (Legend of Zelda) *Fang the Sniper (Sonic the Hedgehog (series)) *Squigly (Skullgirls) *HISHE BatMan (How It Should Have Ended/BatMan) *Ayame (Power Stone) *Noob Saibot/Original Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) *Seiran (Touhou) *Dive-Clops (Skylanders) *Cartoon Yoshi (Super Mario World (DiC TV series)) *Crash (Crash & Bernstein) *Countdown (Skylanders) *Deja Vu (Skylanders) *Rashid (Street Fighter) *Kevin, Stuart, and Bob (Despicable Me/Minions) Bonus Characters *Chris Thorndyke (Sonic X) (Regular Joke) *8-Bit Hammer Bro. (Super Mario Bros. (NES)) *Half-Gender (OC) (Joke) *Shroomboom (Skylanders) *Lumalina the Dark Galaxy Princess (Miiverse) *Wisteria (My Little Pony G3) *G3.5 Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony G3.5) *Starsong (My Little Pony G3.5) *George Shrinks (George Shrinks) *Kira (Power Rangers: Dino Thunder) *Cure Echo (Pretty Cure) *Cannock (Dragon Quest) *??? *??? *Builder Mario (Super Mario Maker) DLC Lawl Guest Stars Normal Smash Bros. Lawl *AVGN *Billy Mays (Oxi Clean) *Haruhi Suzumiya (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) *Weird Al *Dr. Robotnik (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *Best Hercules (Phoenix Games' Hercules Movie) *J. Jonah Jameson (Spider-Man) *Ib More coming soon... Lawl with Garterbelt 4 *Segway Guy (Happy Wheels) *Casi (Ape Escape) More coming soon... Super WageGannon6 Bros. Brawl *Wage (Uglydolls) *Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *Hilda (Pokemon) More coming soon... Elite Warrior Battle Royale *Bandana Dee (Kirby) *Blaziken (Pokemon) More coming soon... Smash Bros. Lawl Toon *Garfield *EG Twilight (Equestria Girls) *Steve (Minecraft) *Amethyst van der Troll (Trollz) *Milky Way (Milky Way and the Galaxy Girls) *The Cat in the Hat (Dr. Seuss) *Elijah Eubank (MegaToon1234) (Pony form) *Tom and Jerry (Tag-team) *Sunky the Hedgehog (Sunky the Game) The Lawl Before Time *Gumby *Gex the Gecko *Mr. Peabody and Sherman *Team Chaotix (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Kokoro (Dead or Alive) More coming soon... Smash Bros. Super Lawl 1/2/Super Bros. Super Lawl *Cure Flora (Pretty Cure) More coming soon... Sidekick Summons (W.I.P.) Sidekick Summons are characters that you summon by pressing Down + Select to attack for you, depending on who you play as. *MT1234 Link (Legend of Zelda/MegaToon1234-verse) *Shy Guy (Super Mario) *Kart Bowser (Bowser the Shorty Koopa King) (Kart Fighter/Super Mario) *OVA Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog OVA) *Snifit (Super Mario) *Lenard Lizard (Garry Gator's Travels) *ABM Yellow Toad (AnimeBroMii) *NPCarlson Spyro (NPCarlson's Spyro Poop: Ripto's Racist) *NPCarlson Moneybags (NPCarlson's Spyro Poop: Ripto's Racist) Non-Playable Characters Announcers *SSB4 Announcer *Ruff Ruffman (Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman) *Honest Trailer Narrator *Perch Perkins (SpongeBob) *Ray the Flying Squirrel (Classic Sonic Games) *Jim Cummings (Real-life) *Christopher Lloyd (Real-life) *Haruna (DreamMix TV World Fighters) *filmnstuff Hazards *Pinchface (Nickelodeon) Sandbags *Training Stick-figure *HISHE Serpiroth (How It Should Have Ended (Fanon)/Final Fantasy VII) *Professor Barranco Clone 1 (Rabbids) Cameos *Polterpup (Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon) *Alternate Timeline Black Mage/Hobo Black Mage (Final Fantasy) Roster Notes *+ = Unlockable *- = Joke Character *@ = Semi-Joke Character Round 1 TBA Round 2 TBA Round 3 TBA Round 4 TBA Round 5/Bonus TBA DLC Roster TBA Special Features (The Other DLC Roster) TBA Stages *Elijah’s Computer Room (Real-Life) *Cerulean City (Pokemon Red and Blue) *The Scrapyard (Sonic Boom) *MAD Rayman's House (MAD/Rayman) *Toon Dedede's Castle (Kirby: Right Back at ‘Ya!) *Birdo's Dream World (Super Mario Bros. 2/Doki-Doki Panic) *Mushroom House (Super Mario Land 2) *Dome Castle (Super Mario World (TV series)) *Jungle Zone (Sonic 1 (8-Bit)) *Cyber City Zone (Sonic 2 (Beta)) *Desert Palace Zone (Sonic 3 (2-Player Competition Mode)) *Planet Freedom (Sonic the Hedgehog OVA) *Muppets Backstage (Muppets) *Conch Street (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Gameplay Room (AnimeBroMii) *Safaripolis Safari (Garry Gator's Travels) *Minion Stadium (Despicable Me) *Showbiz Pizza Place (Real-Life) Stage Gallery IMG_1334.JPG|Elijah's Computer Room Cerulean_City_anime.png|Cerulean City Cyber_City_Zone_Stage.png|Cyber City Zone 3b8e26_8b272d791eabb1f6994f30ee98384e0b.png_1024.png|Desert Palace Zone Items (W.I.P.) *Anti-Assist Trophy - Like Assist Trophies, except they summon Story Mode enemies. *Assist Trophy - You summon these people to fight for you. *Baby Yoshi Egg - TBA *Finding Nemo Seagulls - They act like Cuccos from SSB4. *Food - TBA *Goomba's Shoe - TBA *Healing Gun - These guns can heal your teammates rather than damaging them. (Team battles only) *Humble Bumble Beehive - TBA *Slimy Wrecking Ball - TBA *Transformation Gun - They cause many effects when an opponent is shot at. **Most characters become turned into stone (or become inflated). **Characters with weapons become the weapon of their own weapon. **Triangle-shaped characters become turned into a Dorito (You can eat them, so that the character turned into a Dorito will lose a stock). **Non-human characters become turned into human versions. **White-colored characters become colored. **Crazy characters become turned into NPCarlson's version of the Professor (Spyro (series)). **Muscular characters have their muscles inflated, making them not move. Assist Trophies *Mini Pac (MegaToon1234-verse/Concept Art Heroes) *Sainted Sailor (Geo’s World) *Tracey Stekchit (Pokemon (Anime)) *Krusha (Donkey Kong Country) *N64 Tiny Kong (Donkey Kong 64) *Squawks the Parrot (Donkey Kong Country) *SB Metal Sonic (Sonic Boom) *MAD Globox (MAD/Rayman) *Mouser (Super Mario) *Escargoon (Kirby: Right Back at ‘Ya!) *Classic Eggman (Classic Sonic Games) *Kart Toad (Kart Fighter/Super Mario) *OVA Knuckles (Sonic the Hedgehog OVA) *Bonker (ClayFighter) *Good K. Rool (Garry Gator's Travels/Donkey Kong Country (TV series)) *ABM Baby Sinclair (AnimeBroMii/Jim Henson's Dinosaurs) *NPCarlson Mr. Krabs (NPCarlson's SpongeBob YTPs) *Sherry McBusty (OC) *CL98 Pinocchio (CL98 YTP: Star Shrek: The Next Generation) *8-Bit Kart Mario (Mario Kart/Super Mario Maker) *Agri Birds Blue Bird (Agri Birds) *THX Logo (THX) *Cursing Minion Toy (McDonald's Happy Meal/Minions) *Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid) *The Buddy Bears (Garfield and Friends) *Jumping Michael Rosen Head (Jimmy Davis) *TheLonelyGoomba *Toasty the Protesting Sheep (Spyro PS1 Commercials) *That Guy with the Binoculars (Crash Twinsanity) Enemies and Bosses Classic Mode Bosses *Any Giant version of any playable fighter *Any Metal version of any playable fighter *Fighting Scribble Team (Original) *The Miiverse Administrator (Miiverse/Parody of the Terminator (I think)/Final boss of Classic Mode) Story Mode Bosses See them in here. Enemies See them in here. Modes (W.I.P.) *Classic Mode *Story Mode: Attack on Subspace *Gameshow Mode (Inspired by this.) *All-Star Mode *V.S. Mode **Regular Smash Fight (Up to 4 players) **Super Smash Fight (Up to 8 fighters) **Ultra Smash Fight (Up to 12 fighters) **Mega Smash Fight (Up to 16 fighters) *Stadium **Break the Targets **Board the Platforms **Home-Run Contest **Multi-Man Smash (with the Fighting Scribble Team) **Boss Rush Mode *Vault **Trophies **Masterpieces **My Music Tag Team List *With Users Like These (Elijah Eubank & Geo Guy) *Water-Type Warriors (Vaporeon & Erica Schwartzon) *Waifus from the Past of Any People (Animated Misty & Saria) *Rousing Reptiles (Kritter & Kart Yoshi) *Hot and Cold (Flain & Icebat) *Rocking Sibling Hedgehogs (Sonia the Hedgehog & Manic the Hedgehog) *With Tentacles of Theirs' (Squidward & Omastar) *Codec BroSista (SB Knuckles & Guidance Palutena) *Sci-Fi & Guns (Leo Dooley & 8-Bit Rambo) *Sharpest Swordsmen (EEA Meta Knight & Clovis) *Oddball Parodies (MAD Rayman & MT1234 Donkey Kong) *Bad Nintendo Toon Kings (Toon Dedede & King Koopa) *Alien Fighters (Space Invaders & Invader Zim) *Femme Fighters from Mario Side-Games (Birdo & Princess Daisy) *Animal Toddlers (Kiddy Kong & Classic Tails) *The Ninja Women (Khameleon & Ninjini (Get it?)) *Comic Masters (Ed & Sam-I-Am) *Boxers & Wrestlers (Christoph Chelios & Manny Pacquiao) *Bootlegged Knock-offs (Panda Prince & ???) *Weapon Reptiles (Dino Rang & ???) *Two Duos, One Team (Freeze Blade and Rubble Rouser & Ernie & Bert) *Psychic Power! (Maskermind & ???) *Busty Warriors (Jessica & Janne D'Arc) *Different Adaption Duplicates (OVA Sonic & Dorkly Mario) *Animals with Four Feet Unite! (Rambi & ???) *Marking Their Sketches (Wild Woody & Jon Arbuckle) *Kung-Fu/Ninja Team (Gaijin Goomba & ???) *Females with Smashingness (Anna Parkers & Sophia Sammy) *Twice of the Bestest Buds (Gannon Scheer & ???) *Metal Madness Fighters (Computero Botbolt & GIR) *Clay Fighters (Bad Mr. Frosty & T. Hoppy) *Four-Foot Animal Bros (Braeburn & Scamp) *Always Retro (SML2 Mario & ???) Japanese Translations of Playable Characters (W.I.P.) *Elijah Eubank (MegaToon1234) - エリヤユーバンク（メガトゥーン1234）(Eriyayūbanku (megato~ūn 1234)) *Geo Guy - ジオガイ (Jiogai) *Vaporeon - シャワーズ (Showers) *Animated Misty - アニメかすみ (Anime kasumi) *Kritter - クリッター (Kurittā) *Erica Schwartzon - エリカ·シュワルツ (Erika· Shuwarutsu) *Sonia the Hedgehog - ソニア·ザ·ヘッジホッグ (Sonia· za· hejjihoggu) *Squidward Tentacles - イカ区触手 (Ika-ku shokushu) *SB Knuckles - ソニックトゥーンナックルズ (Sonikkuto~ūn'nakkuruzu) *Leo Dooley - レオドゥーリー (Reodo~ūrī) *Gannon Scheer (WageGannon6) - ギャノンシェアー (Gyanonsheā) *Computero Botbolt - コンピュータロボット (Konpyūtarobotto) *Sophia Sammy - ソフィアサミー (Sofiasamī) *Mami Tomoe - 巴マミ (Tomoe Mami) Trivia *Solid Snake is one of the SSB fighters who appeared in an Lawl game as an assist trophy/NPC. Examples also include Dr. Mario in Lawl Gaming All-Stars and Bowser in Elite Warrior Battle Royale. See also *The Google Drive edition Category:Lawl Spinoff Category:MT1234LF Category:Games